


The Start of Us

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Kosmo is a husky, Laith, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Cuddling, Shy Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), followed by, klance, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance have been friends for years, and it's starting to blend into a relationship. This story will go through the start of Keith and Lance's relationship, and how they learn what's it's like to be together (finally).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! Brief mention of an anxiety attack, no specifics

The coffee in Keith’s hands warms his palms, and he sips at it as he walks out of the shop and onto the street. The leaves on the ground crunch beneath his feet, and he smiles to himself at the sounds they make.

He buries his nose tighter in his scarf, the one Lance made him last year for Christmas. It’s purple and made of a soft fabric, and makes his cheeks warm when he thinks of who made it for him.

The street is quiet and almost empty, Keith passing the occasional pedestrian on his way back to his house. It’s most likely due to the chill in the air that the sun can’t seem to ward away.

Keith hops on the stairs to his porch, fishing his keys out of his pocket and stepping into his entrance way. He slides off his boots, glove, and scarf, then dumps his keys and wallet in the bowl he has near the door.

Kosmo trots up to greet him with a nudge to the hip, and Keith pats his head before walking past him.

The house is calm, and Keith drops into the corner of his couch to finish up his coffee. He throws the blanket he had piled into a ball over his legs, and turns on the TV. A channel is playing  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas, _ and Keith settles on it right away.

He’s about half an hour into the movie when his phone pings on the side table, and he sits up to snatch it.

There’s a message from Lance, and Keith bites his lips on a smile as he opens it. 

**_Lancey <3_ **

_ heyyyy Keith _

_ buddy _

_ my man _

_ What do you need, Lance? _

_ wow. im offended _

_ how do you know i need something? _

_ You always try and flatter me before _

_ asking for something. _

_ Just tell me what you need. _

_ ahhh youre too good at reading me _

_ well the heater in my house broke and  _

_ i need somewhere to hang for a bit _

_ they wont be able to come and fix it _

_ until tomorrow and its fucking cold _

_ sooooo can i come and stay over for  _

_ the night???? _

_ Dude, you really don’t even have to _

_ ask  _

_ really???  _

_ Yeah. We’ll make some brownies and _

_ watch Christmas movies or something _

_ It’ll be fun _

_ oh my god youre the best _

_ gimme 25 mins and i will be there _

_ thanks again!!!!! _

_ It’s really no problem. See you soon. _

Keith closes his phone and lets it drop from his hands with a small sigh. He can feel that there’s a giddy smile plastered on his face and his cheeks are flushed.

Throughout the three years that he’s known Lance, their relationship has been through its ups and downs. The start was rocky, with their constant bickering and petty back and forth. It took Lance walking in on Keith’s anxiety attack over a public speaking presentation to bring them together. Lance had soothed his worries and stayed with Keith until he was steady, and Keith could feel his feelings for the boy grow.

They had become close friends after that, and recently it seemed as though it was growing into…  _ more. _

Lance is a touchy person. Keith knows this. But it’s starting to seem like Lance is touching Keith more than his other friends.

His hugs had started lasting longer. He had insisted on braiding Keith’s hair a few times. He made a point to sit next to him during their movie nights, leaning into Keith’s side and pulling a blanket over their legs.

One time Lance had let his hand rest on Keith’s thigh and  _ wow, _ Keith felt like he was burning from the inside out.

This was going to be the first time Lance and Keith had been alone in a while, and Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

It’s been a while since they’ve both had free time, and Lance is one of Keith’s closest friends. He’s allowed to miss him.

Keith reasons with himself in his head, then flops back into his spot on the couch. He lets his eyes drift around the room, and he takes in the blankets on the floor and food containers on the table.

Shit. He needs to do some cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to Keith's house, and my favorite boys are very very soft.

Keith folds the final blanket that he had out and huffs, placing his hands on his hips and looking around. The room looks much better than it did before, with all the blankets folded, he dusted for the first time in a while, and took care of all the stuff that had been left out.

He had ordered some pizza for lunch a bit ago, seeing as Lance likes to eat earlier than what Keith would deem as normal. 

Keith hears Kosmo pawing at the door, half-jogging over to the door to let him back in. Kosmo bumps his head into Keith’s side as he passes, and Keith huffs a short laugh before running his hand through the German Shepard’s fur.

_ Ding-dong! _

Keith couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried when he opened the door, seeing Lance all bundled up in his beanie, scarf, and jacket.

Lance beams and pulls Keith into a tight hug, making Keith melt into him.

“I literally cannot thank you enough for letting me stay tonight. My house is  _ freezing,  _ and I was dreading having to sleep in the cold,” Lance talks into his neck, warm breaths of air puffing over his skin.

“Dude, it’s no big deal, really. You’re welcome here anytime you need.” Keith lets his fingers thread into Lance’s hair lightly, and he flushes as Lance makes a content noise.

Lance pulls away with one last squeeze, stepping in and shedding all his outer layers. 

“Besides, we’re  _ way _ overdue for a sleepover. I miss tired, cuddly, Keef,” Lance teases as he walks into the house and tosses his bag on the couch.

The flush that rises to Keith's cheeks is hot and red, and he glares lightly. “I will kick you out, don’t test me.”

One bright laugh from Lance, warming Keith from his head to his toes, and he knows that he’s fucked.

**~❅❅❅❅❅~**

The smell of pumpkin and fall spices fill Keith’s kitchen, making his house feel so much more like  _ home. _ When Keith suggested baking, Lance had insisted on making a pumpkin pie. Keith was doubtful, still is, but Lance has been surprisingly good at baking. He apparently bakes pies with his family every year, and Keith believes him. He doesn’t need a recipe, just grabs food out of Keith’s fridge and pantry and floats around the kitchen.

It makes Keith feel warm, as he sits on the counter and observes. 

The fact that Lance slides between his legs to offer him a taste every few moments helps the warm feeling settling in his bones.

Lance wipes his hands on a towel after sliding the pie into the oven, spinning around to survey the kitchen. He’s been cleaning as he goes, and there’s not much for him left to do. He looks to Keith with a smile, sauntering up to him and slotting himself in between Keith’s thighs once more.

“So are you going to pay me for the pie now, or later?” Lance teases, smirking as Keith rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder lightly.

“Your payment will come in the form of, as you put it, ‘ _ tired, cuddly Keef’ _ .”

Lance goes red and drops his forehead to Keith’s shoulder, making the other shake with laughter and wrap his arms around his friend’s shoulders.

“I should have never said anything. I’ll  _ never  _ live this down,” Lance groans while pulling back and hiding his face in his hands.

Keith slides his hands up to Lance’s, then pulls them away. “Okay, one, I can confirm that you will never live this down. However, the fact that you said it has earned you some actual cuddle time instead of just me falling asleep on your shoulder or something.”

Lance’s eyes widen and his grin grows, throwing his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Oh my god, you’re actually the best, and you’re not escaping my snuggle wrath.”

One snort, then Keith dissolves into giggles against Lance.

Lance pulls back to look at him, and Keith covers his mouth as his laughing increases in volume. “You’re the  _ biggest dork,  _ I cannot believe this.”

The boy between his legs gasps in mock offense and holds a hand to his chest. “Excuse  _ you,  _ sir, I am not! If anything, you are the dork here! This slander is unbelievable.”

Keith only laughs harder, bowing forward and knocking his forehead on Lance’s chest. Lance bites his lip on a smile, cradling Keith close and nosing his way into his mullet that he’s not-so-secretly fond of.

“Alright, c’mon, I wanna watch Christmas movies while we wait for the pie to bake,” Lance speaks into Keith’s hair, urging him off the counter. 

Keith’s laughter dies down enough that he can respond, “Yeah, yeah. Help me up?”

Lance shakes his head but steps far enough away so he can hold Keith’s forearms as Keith hops off. 

Lance pulls Keith into the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. Keith sits down next to him, and Lance immediately throws an arm over his shoulders. He flushes to the tips of his ears, but allows himself to slowly melt into Lance’s side.

“So what d’you want to watch, Samurai?” Lance starts playing with Keith’s hair, and Keith hums contentedly and leans into the touch.

“I don’t really care. You pick,” Keith’s voice is soft and his eyes are closing slowly, meaning he misses the fond smile Lance shoots him.

As Lance lightly scratches at his scalp, Keith turns to tangle his legs with Lance’s and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

“You falling asleep on me, Keithy?” Lance asks as he flips through the channels.

Keith hums a noncommittal noise and cracks opens his eyes, stopping Lance’s scrolling. “Look, Harry Potter movie marathon. Let’s watch it.”

Lance rolls his eyes but chooses the channel, tossing the remote and wrapping his arms fully around the smaller boy. “Y’know, Harry Potter isn’t very Christmas-y.”

“In almost every movie there is  _ something  _ about Christmas, so I don’t want to hear it,” Keith turns to look at Lance, and boops his nose once he’s finished.

Lance shakes his head and bumps their temples together, snickering. “Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his pie out of the oven, and tells Keith something he never really planned to.

Keith is warm and safe, and he fights to stay in the realm of sleep. He knows it’s a losing battle, but he keeps his eyes closed even as he comes to be fully awake. 

The warmth at his side starts to move, and he mumbles “no” before clinging tighter. He can hear Lance coo above him, and starts to blink open his eyes.

“I need to go check the pie, mi cielo. I’ll be back in a minute,” Lance’s voice is soft and right next to his ear, and Keith grunts while letting his hold on Lance loosen.

Lance chuckles and brushes Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Thank you. It’ll only be a minute.”

“Mhm,” Keith mumbles as Lance sips off the couch. He closes his eyes and rolls over into the warm spot where Lance was. 

He doesn’t actually fall back asleep, but he dozes as he listens to Lance moving around in the kitchen.

He hears the oven open and close, hears Lance humming and a few things clinking together. Lance makes a happy noise, and Keith smiles to himself. 

Lance is far too adorable, and it’s doing  _ things  _ to Keith’s heart. Just his presence is enough to send Keith’s heart into overdrive. Being alone with him, cuddling with him, just having him in his home is making Keith giddy. 

It all feels so domestic and peaceful and Keith is gonna have a hard time letting him go tomorrow.

Keith pulls the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around his shoulders and curling up against the arm. He tries to focus back on the movie, but he can feel himself starting to drift off again. 

Before he knows it, Lance is in front of him, starting to urge Keith to turn. He does so without question, letting Lance manhandle him into a laying down position on the couch.

The other boy lifts his arms away from Keith’s body and collapses down onto his chest. Keith hums and lifts his arms to rest on Lance’s back, successfully cocooning him in the blanket. 

“The pie came out well, by the way,” Lance says without looking up, snuggling further into the boy beneath him. 

Keith chuckles rubbing Lance’s back slowly. “Good. It smells great.”

“Thank you, mi cielo. It’ll be ready to eat in a few hours, it needs to cool off,” Lance is still talking into his collarbone, and it’s making Keith’s face steadily heat up.

The name Lance calls him catches Keith’s attention, and he can’t help but ask, “What does that mean?”

Lance shifts around, ending with his chin propped up on Keith’s chest. His hands are trailing up and down Keith’s sides, making him melt under his ministrations. “What does what mean?”

Keith bites his lips and looks to the side. “Mi cielo, if I’m pronouncing it right. You keep calling me it and I don’t know what it means.”

Keith can see Lance’s eyes widen and a flush rise to his face out of the corner of his eye, and he turns to send him a concerned look. The lanky boy laying on top of him takes a deep breath, then lets it out and meets Keith’s eyes.

“It means my sky. It’s a commonly used pet name,” Lance explains while keeping his eyes down, refusing to look at Keith.

Keith, however, is having none of this. He feels warmth rise to his cheeks and his nose, his hands stopping their path up and down Lance’s back.

“You’ve been calling me your sky? As a pet name? Why?” Keith is beyond confused at this point, and desperately trying to squash down the tiny bit of hope rising in him.

Lance laughs humorlessly. “Dude, mi cielo, you _ cannot  _ be this dense.”

Keith frowns slightly, almost a pout. “You don’t have to be rude about it.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just making me nervous.” Lance sits up and runs a hand through his hair, a nervous tick that Keith has picked up on.

Keith sits up with him, resting his hands on Lance’s biceps. “Why do I make you nervous?”

Another long sigh and a shake of his head, and Lance is looking up with a defeated expression. He looks like a kicked puppy. 

And Keith is not prepared for what he says next.

“Because I’m in love with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Lance watches as Keith’s eyes widen and his (adorable) pout slowly softens. 

Keith’s hands slowly trail up to rest on the sides of Lance’s neck, his eyes flicking around his face with a reverent expression. Lance wishes Keith would tell him what he’s thinking.

“You… love me?” Keith’s voice is soft, almost breathless, and it makes the knot in Lance’s stomach loosen slightly. 

He smiles reaching up to brush back Keith’s bangs. “Of course I do. I don’t know how I couldn’t.”

The slight blush that Keith’s been sporting the entire night darkens, and he makes an embarrassed noise before collapsing forwards into Lance’s chest.

Lance is caught off guard, but he wraps Keith up and holds him close. “Whatcha thinking there, mi cielo?”

“God, I don’t even know. I can’t believe you  _ love me, _ ” Keith pulls back so he can look at Lance as he says this, playing with the hem of the other’s shirt.

_ Holy shit that’s cute, _ Lance thinks as a blush rises to his cheeks. “Well, believe it, Keithy. You aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon.”

This brings a smile to Keith’s face, and Lance stares on as the smile softens and he shifts up so he can bury his face in Lance's neck. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Lance holds Keith as his thoughts run a mile a minute. Is this a rejection? Does Keith feel the same? If he didn’t feel the same he wouldn’t let Lance hold him, would he? Will Keith say yes if he asks him out?

“I can  _ hear _ you thinking. Spit it out, loverboy,” Keith grumbles as he sits up, pinning Lance with a light glare that doesn’t have any heat to it.

_ He really knows me too well.  _ Lance sighs and smiles wobbly down at Keith, and his voice is shaky as he asks, “Well, what does this mean for us? ‘Cause I would love to take you on a date, or be your boyfriend, or just keep being your friend. I can’t lose you, and I’ve told you what I want, so I want to be clear on what  _ you  _ want.”

Keith seems to consider Lance’s words for a minute, then slides up and kisses Lance’s cheekbone. Lance’s eyes flutter closed from the light touch, and he opens them as he feels Keith lean their foreheads together.

“I want to be with you. And I would also love to go on a date with you,” Keith teases, lifting his hand to cup Lance’s cheek.

A breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding puffs out with a sigh of relief, and Lance presses a quick kiss to Keith’s temple before tackling him to the couch in a hug.

“Ack, Lance!” Keith tries to scold, but he’s laughing and clutching the other close.

“Mm, nope. I was promised cuddles, and I’m on  _ cloud fucking nine _ right now, so we’re snuggling.” Lance nuzzles into Keith’s neck and squeezes his sides.

Keith hums and slides his hands down Lance’s back, resting them on the small of Lance’s back and massaging lightly. “Solid logic. Wanna stay here until the pie is ready to eat?”

Lance sighs wistfully and reaches for his phone. “God, you’re my dream guy. I’m setting an alarm right now.”

Keith’s laugh sounds like it’s punched out of his lungs, and he smiles into Lance’s hair as he flips them onto their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I completely forgot to update this, updating the other chapters now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bein cute.

His eyes are slightly crusted as he slowly opens them, the sound of the alarm ringing in his ears. Lance groans and turns off his phone, pulling back to watch Keith wake up. He’s got a slight pout on his lips as he rubs his eyes, and Lance is smiling up at him.

Keith’s eyes open to see Lance staring up at him, and his lips slowly stretch into a smile. His voice is grumbly and low as he asks, “What is it?”

Lance’s heart  _ flutters  _ and he shakes his head, tracing Keith’s jaw with a finger. “Nothing, really. Just you.”

The bright flush on his person’s cheeks is hot enough Lance can feel it on his skin. Keith groans and leans forward, burying his face in his hands as Lance laughs. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to me flirting with you, ‘cause I’m going to be doing so very often now that I know you like me,” Lance teases, peeling Keith’s hands off his face.

“I figured,” Keith grumbles without looking at Lance.

Doubt. “Unless you’re uncomfortable with it or don’t want me to, that’s fine and totally okay and I won’t-”

Lance would’ve kept rambling on and on had Keith’s hand over his mouth not stopped him. Keith is frowning lightly, and moves his hand once he’s sure that Lance is done panicking.

He moves to cup Lance’s cheek, and smiles sadly. “Lance, I don’t know who’s said what to you before, but I was just teasing. I like that you’re flirting with me. It’s one of your ways of showing affection, and it’s sweet.”

Lance lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in a huff, nodding and leaning into Keith’s touch. “Thank you. I’m sorry I freaked out on you there. I’ve had some…  _ bad _ experiences in relationships before.”

The hand on Lance’s cheek leaves, only to be replaced with Keith’s lips. The kiss is brief and sweet, and catches Lance completely off guard. Keith leans their foreheads together, and starts speaking softly, “Lance, you don’t need to be worried about being yourself around me. I love your flirting, and teasing, and all the competing we do. You’re a very touchy and affectionate person, and I love that about you.”

Lance can feel some tears welling up in his eyes, and he nods because that’s about all he can manage. He buries his nose into Keith’s neck, sniffling lightly as the other comforts him with small words and praise.

“Y’know, the pie is probably ready to eat now,” Lance mumbles, and smiles when Keith laughs, bright and loud.

“Yeah, it probably is. I need you to get up so we can go get it, though,” Keith murmurs into Lance’s hair, pulling away slowly.

“Mm, yeah,” Lance pulls back and stretches, allowing Keith to slip off the couch and pad into the kitchen.

Lance stays on the couch, holding his hand to his heart. He can feel a smile making its way onto his face, and couldn’t fight it even if he wanted to.

He still kind of can’t believe this is happening. Keith  _ likes him!  _ And if he plays his cards right, he may just score a date with him. He’s on cloud nine, soaring on Keith’s affection. Keith is all over him, pursuing him on his own accord, and Lance is giddy with it.

“You comin’, cutie?” Keith calls from the kitchen, and Lance bites his bottom lip as he flushes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’,” Lance says as he stands, seeing Keith leaning on the counter and smirking at him.

Keith gets out a knife and cuts into the pie, Lance getting out two plates and the can of dairy-free whipped cream. He’s always made fun of the whipped cream because it doesn’t taste as good, but he refuses to let Keith make himself sick by eating dairy.

Keith scoops the pie onto the plates and takes the offered can of whipped cream from Lance. As soon as it’s out of his hands, Lance is sidling up behind Keith and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“You comfy?” Keith asks as he finishes plating the pie, leaning into Lance’s embrace.

Lance makes sure Keith can feel his smile, pressing it to the skin of Keith’s neck. “Mhm. You seem pretty cozy here, too.”

Keith’s chuckle rumbles both of their chests. “I am. Now go to the table, we have some pie to eat.”

**~❅❅❅❅❅~**

Lance watches as Keith pulls on his hoodie ( _ his _ hoodie.  _ Lance’s _ hoodie. Gah) and his knee high socks that might just put Lance out of commission. He’s sitting on Keith’s bed, watching his person flit around the room as he’s getting ready for bed.

Once they were done eating, Lance had asked Keith where he’d be staying. Keith laughed and pulled him up to his room.

Kosmo huffs and nudges Lance’s thigh, and he smiles down at him while running his hands all over him. Kosmo leans into the touch with a happy yip, making Lance chuckle.

He had changed into his pjs already, eager to get out of his jeans. He’s wearing his blue plaid pajama pants, and Keith stole the hoodie he had brought, meaning he had no shirt.

He has a feeling that’s part of Keith’s plan.

Kosmo yips one more time before trotting out of the room, making Lance look up and come face-to-face with Keith.

He’s absolutely  _ swimming _ in Lance’s hoodie, then sleeves cover to the tips of his fingers and the hem goes down to the bottom of his shorts. His shorts cut off around mid thigh, and his socks start just above his knee. In short, he looks adorable, and Lance’s brain is short-circuiting.

“Hey, you ready for bed?” Keith comes to stand in between Lance’s legs, and rests his arms on Lance’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Lance says as he pulls Keith down on top of him as he lays down. Keith laughs and adjusts himself to comb his fingers through the taller’s hair.

After sitting like this for another few minutes, Keith can feel Lance’s breathing start to even out.

“Can we get under the covers before you fall asleep? I’m cold,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s hair, feeling him hum. “Lance, the light is still on.”

He groans but sits up, rolling off of Keith and the bed so that Keith can untuck the covers and turn off the light. When he turns back around, Lance is already under the covers, smiling up at Keith with tired eyes. 

He shakes his head and crawls into Lance’s arms, tucking himself into his neck and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. The covers come up to his cheek, and he’s never felt more safe. 

“Goodnight, Keithy,” Lance’s words ruffle his hair, and he smiles as he snuggles closer to Lance.

“Sweet dreams, Lance,” Keith murmurs against Lance’s skin, and he falls asleep to the feeling of a kiss being pressed against his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their date! (finally)

Keith doesn’t get to see Lance for a week after he stays over. 

That doesn’t mean they’re not talking. Definitely not. Keith doesn’t think he’s ever texted someone so much in his life. And there are  _ much _ more heart emojis on his screen than ever before. 

And they have a date planned for today. A date!

They’re going to Hunk’s coffee shop, and Keith has a gut feeling that Lance has something up his sleeve. He’s told Keith to dress casually and to bring a blanket, which confused him even more.

He trusts Lance, though, so he pulled on his black ripped jeans and a red cropped sweater. Keith’s been watching Lance for a while, courtesy of his massive crush on him, and he’s noticed every lingering look from the boy. Whenever Keith wears these jeans, Lance’s gaze will linger lower than strictly platonic. And the cropped sweater? Lance seems to lose his sense of self control when Keith wears anything cropped, becoming extra affectionate and handsy. 

A.K.A. the perfect recipe for a good date.

He pulls his hair back into a ponytail, and slides his glasses up his nose. He doesn’t wear them often, (his eyes aren’t  _ that _ bad  _ Lance _ ) but he wants to be able to see Lance without having to squint the entire time.

They’re meeting up at 3, and Keith has to leave in 5 minutes if he wants to get there in time. He’s walking, because Hunk’s bakery is only a few blocks away, and he wants an excuse for Lance to drive him home.

He grabs his coat and slips it on, then makes sure his small backpack has all of his things in it. He grabs his phone and smiles at Lance’s text. 

**_Lancey <3_ **

_ hey bubs, u on ur way? _

_ Leaving now. Be there in 15 _

_ <3 _

_ come to the back once u get here _

_ see you soon !!! <3 <3 <3 _

Keith shakes his head with a smile, tucking his phone in his pocket. He grabs one of his blankets from the living room and shoves it into his bag, zipping it up and leaving with a final goodbye to Kosmo.

**~❅❅❅❅❅~**

The bell at the door dings quietly as Keith walks in, making Hunk look up from where he’s making a drink. He smiles wide, and waves at Keith. 

“Hey, Keith! Lance is waiting for you in the back,” Hunk points towards a nook as he talks, and Keith nods while passing by.

“Have fun,” Hunk drags out the vowels, and Keith glares lightly as he feels his cheeks heating up from the teasing.

Keith walks to the back of the shop, approaching a red velvet rope with a sign attached to it. 

_ Unless your name is: _

_ Keith Kogane _

_ Lance McClain _

_ Kindly find somewhere else to sit, _

_ this seat has been reserved. _

He shakes his head with a fond smile, then moves the rope aside and steps in. He has to walk around a corner, and when he does he’s stunned.

The corner is a window, with a view of the bustling street outside. The window has a cushioned bench in front of it, that Lance has covered in blankets. He recognizes Lance’s laptop on the table, as well as two mugs and some pastries from the bakery. Lance is sitting on the bench, typing something on his phone and smiling softly.

He puts his phone down and looks out the window with a sigh, and Keith feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Lance clearly hasn’t noticed him yet, so he pulls out his phone and stifles a giggle (a giggle. He never giggles.) at the message on his screen.

**_Lancey <3_ **

_ hey, u close? _

“Yeah, I’m close,” Keith says, startling Lance. He brightens and hops up to move over to Keith.

“How long have you been standing there? Why didn’t you say something?” Lance shakes his head as he stands, and Keith takes a minute to appreciate what Lance is wearing.

He’s got on a long-sleeve black shirt, with a light blue flannel overtop and both rolled up to his elbows. His jeans are ripped and dark-wash, with a black cloth belt where he’s tucked his black shirt in. It makes his waist look even smaller, and Keith wants to put his hands there.

He only gets a moment to look, because Lance is wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and burying his nose in Keith’s hair. Keith hums and snuggles into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“I haven’t been here long. Just wanted to admire you for a second,” Keith mumbles as he hugs Lance and noses his skin. “You look great, by the way.”

Lance chuckles and squeezes again before pulling away. “I would say the same, but this jacket is completely hiding you away from me. Here, let me hang it up.”

Keith shrugs off his bag and lets Lance take his jacket, smirking at the quick breath Lance takes in as his outfit is revealed.

He turns around to see Lance just staring at him, and he looks up at Lance through his eyelashes to seal the deal. “You like it? I got this sweater a while back and thought it might look nice.”

Lance’s eyes drag up Keith’s body, and Keith can see the way they linger on his exposed stomach. He finally meets Keith’s eyes, and groans while leaning his head back, looking pained.

“God, you’re  _ unreal,  _ bubs. You look amazing, Keithy,” Lance murmurs in an almost reverent tone as he walks backwards to the coat rack.

“C’mon, put my coat down so we can get this date started,” Keith teases lightly, practically  _ skipping  _ over to the table and sitting down on the bench.

With a laugh, Lance hangs Keith’s coat up and slides onto the bench next to Keith. He throws an arm around Keith’s shoulder and Keith leans into his warmth.

“Alright casanova, what d’you got planned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is all caught up, it will go back to updating on Fridays! See you then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!! Finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter two weeks ago, I am so sorry for the delay. I have the entirety of the story written, and it will all be uploaded in the next 2-3 weeks. Thank you for your patience!

Keith reaches out for the red mug on the table, taking a sip and being pleasantly surprised. 

“Is this a peppermint mocha?” Keith turns to Lance, seeing the other smiling down at him fondly.

“Yeah. I asked Shiro what your favorite drink was and told Hunk. D’you like it?” Lance squeezes Keith’s shoulder, and Keith hums while taking another sip of the coffee.

He looks up to Lance and nuzzles into the side of his face. “Of course, dummy. That’s really sweet.”

“I’m glad. Now, as for our plans, we have a wonderful spread, courtesy of the amazing Hunk,” Lance says with a flourish.

“Of course. He’s a god among men,” Keith agrees easily, nodding along.

“Yes, thank you, bubs. And, I brought my laptop so we can watch that TV series you’re always wanting me to start watching,” Lance says as he turns on his computer,  _ The Good Place _ popping up.

“It’s a great show! The ending was  _ so good! _ So yes, I think you should watch it ‘cause I know you’d like it,” Keith pouts up at Lance, who closes his eyes and laughs while knocking their foreheads together gently.

“I’m just teasing,” Lance shakes his head as he starts rearranging the pillows and blankets. “Besides, s’cute that you think of things like that for me.”

The smaller boy huffs as he blushes, biting his bottom lip on a smile. Lance keeps moving around, and hums once he seems pleased with it. He leans back slightly, and gestures for Keith to do the same. 

He leans back and is pleasantly surprised to feel Lance’s arm resting lightly on his waist, seemingly testing the waters. Keith hums and presses back into the touch, loving the way Lance’s long arm is able to wrap snug around him. 

“Hey, get the blanket you brought out,” Lance is talking quietly, and Keith credits it to the fact that they’re sitting smooshed together on the bench.

“‘Kay,” Keith murmurs as he sits up, arching into Lance’s touch when his ( _ warm _ ) hand rests on the exposed skin on his lower back. His bag is down by his feet, and he unzips it just enough to pull out the blanket before settling back with his person.

Lance takes the blanket from Keith and spreads it over their legs, shifting so that when Keith leans back he’s resting against Lance’s chest. Keith surveys the assortment in front of them, then grabs one of the petit fours and pops it in his mouth.

“Oh my god, this is  _ so good! _ ” Keith moans around the treat in his mouth, unaware of Lance going red behind him.

He turns to see Lance’s cheeks pretty much completely red, and Keith stills with the realization.

“This is how I die. You’re gonna  _ kill me, _ ” Lance complains with a whine, moving his arm from around Keith so he can bury his face in his hands.

Keith chokes on a laugh, feeling himself turning red as well. “I didn’t mean to! The food is just really good! You- shut up!”

They both look away from each other as they stew in their embarrassment, until Lance sighs and coils both arms around Keith’s waist. He allows himself to be pulled back, watching Lance out of the corner of his eye.

The other sighs again, but it sounds more like an airy chuckle. “We’re disasters.”

He isn’t sure who started, but suddenly they’re both shaking with laughter against each other, Keith trying to keep from snorting. It’s not working very well.

Lance’s nose is pressed against the back of Keith’s neck and they’re both hunched forward as they laugh. They’re both still red, but the lingering awkwardness is gone as they start to calm down.

“Alrighty, so no more…  _ noises _ , like that, because clearly I cannot handle them. You don’t want a dead date, do you, Keith?” Lance snickers while asking, starting to nibble on a chocolate eclair.

Keith hums, leaning over to steal a bite of Lance’s food and ignoring his protest. “No, I don’t. I’d like my date to be quite alive, thank you.”

“Good,” Lance hums, and plants a kiss on Keith’s cheekbone, making the other giggle quietly and lean into the touch. “Because your date is about to sweep you off your feet.”

**~❅❅❅❅❅~**

“I had a lot of fun today, Lance. Thank you,” Keith is standing with his back to his door, watching the tired but bright smile stretch across the other’s face

“I did, too. I still kinda can’t believe you let me take you out on a date,” Lance laughs quietly, and steps minutely closer to Keith.

Keith responds by taking half a step forward, and Lance’s hands instinctively move up to rest on Keith’s hips. Keith smiles up at him and loops his arms loosely around the taller’s neck. “You gonna kiss me or what, McClain?”

“Who says I was going to kiss you in the first place?” Lance teases, but his face is closer now, and his eyes can’t seem to focus anywhere.

“Say that again without staring at my lips and maybe I’ll believe you,” Keith responds in kind, bumping his nose against Lance’s. 

Lance’s chuckle is swallowed by Keith’s lips chasing the sound. He makes an aborted, surprised noise before starting to move his lips. Keith presses closer to Lance, their chests pressed together as Lance pulls back, only to change the angle and swoop down again.

Keith pulls back after a few moments with a breathless little sigh, running one hand down Lance’s chest and resting his forehead on Lance’s. He feels the warmth of Lance’s palms seeping into his skin, arching back against it minutely.

“Wow,” Lance’s words puff out against Keith’s lips, making him lick them on instinct. Lance surges forward for a quick, hard kiss, and pulls back with a pop that makes Keith shiver. 

“Sorry about that. Couldn’t help myself,” Lance chuckles slightly, making Keith close his eyes and sigh.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. I  _ really _ didn’t mind,” Keith bumps their noses together then pulls away, knowing full well that if he stayed in Lance’s arms another minute he wouldn’t be leaving them anytime soon.

“That’s uh, good to know. So, can I assume that we’ll be having a second date sometime?” Lance asks while fiddling with his hands, a nervous habit that Keith’s picked up on.

He takes Lance’s hands in his own, leans in to press a fleeting kiss to Lance’s cheek, and pulls back while saying, “You can definitely assume that. Let me plan this one, though, okay?”

His person chuckles and brings Keith’s hands up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles sweetly. “Of course. I’ll see you later, Keithy.”

Keith pulls his hands back with a smile. “Bye, Lance.”

He watches as Lance drives away, then walks into his house, closing the door behind him. He leans against it and slides down to the door with a sigh, all his thoughts of  _ Lance _ swirling around in his mind. 

He really can’t wait to see Lance again.


End file.
